Para siempre en la memoria
by naoly-is-rule
Summary: Las experiencias vividas por Lee eran valiosas enseñanzas de su "primavera juvenil", así como para Gaara el tener una razón para vivir y ser reconocido por su pueblo, sus amigos, familiares y sobre todo su ser mas amado. Sin duda son cosas valiosas que nunca deben de olvidarse, pero si por alguna razon no pudiera ser evitado... que pasaría?


21 de septiembre

-¡Devuelvan al Kazekage!- gritaba furioso un señor de cabellera negra y grandes ojos del mismo color mientras se ponía en pose ofensiva, listo para atacar con lo que parecía ser el pavo real matutino. -¡Deténgase ahora mismo Rock Lee!-ordenaba determinante la joven hokage de cabellera oscura al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las manos del susodicho -Si continua con este alboroto me veré en la penosa obligación de expulsarlo de la aldea o peor aun...extermi...- la hokage Uchiha Sarada decidió distanciarse al sentir el movimiento de la arena envolver parte de su mano -Lee, detente por favor, son aliados- hablo pacíficamente una silueta envuelta de arena que caminaba en dirección a la Uchiha, mostrándose con una apariencia un tanto mas joven de como es realmente, observando cada edificio y negocio destruido por su pareja, sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado por descuidar a Lee.

Aun recordaba lo que sus hermanos y amigos le dijeron cuando todo esto empezó, incluso el sabia que seria difícil, pero en ese momento no les quiso escuchar, ni a su hijos...

Unos años atrás en el hospital de konoha...

-¿Estas seguro de esa decisión papa?- cuestiono con un tono de preocupación e inseguridad su hijo mas joven, algo raro en el pues normalmente tomaba decisiones improvistas y casi guiado por un impulso de idiotez como el de su otro progenitor. -Metal tiene razón, es una pésima idea padre, entiendo que seas fuerte pero siendo sincero no sabemos como pueda reaccionar si no llega a reconócete- interrumpió su "hijo" mayor con un tono un tanto alarmado, raro en el, normalmente era mas cauteloso y calmado algo parecido a Gaara a pesar de no compartir genes, era un rasgo muy marcado, además de, claro, su cabello. -Tal vez madre tiene razón, después de todo es su pareja, no creo que pueda olvidarlo, mucho menos lastimarlo... ¿O si lo haría?- esa pregunta resonó en la cabeza del kage. -Karu... Eso no pasara...Lo prometo- pronuncio lo mas tranquila y pacíficamente que pudo al tiempo que le mostraba una amplia sonrisa falsa para calmar a su "hija".

Tocaron a la puerta unas enfermeras, que sin detenerse a esperar respuesta, entraron de todos modos, viendo la escena algo sorprendidas. -S-señor kazekage... La señora Sakura Uchiha lo espera en la habitación de su esposo- el señor de cabellera rojiza y mirada cansada se retiro dejando a sus tres hijos en shock, o al menos hasta que escucharon ese incomodo clic de la puerta al cerrarse. -Somos unos egoístas...- soltó, casi, escupió la rubia con mucha tristeza y sin poderse contener empezó a llorar lo que provoco que Yang, el hermano mayor, se acercara para abrazarla, conmoviendo al menor de ellos. -¡Abrazo de hermanos!-

-Oh, entonces dices que, posiblemente te robaron tu equipo ninja una noche antes?- cuestiono la, aun joven, señora Uchiha al moreno de grandes ojos que tenia como paciente. -Si, bueno, podría ser, o tal vez se me callo en algún lado, no es como si los accidentes no pasaran Sakura-sa...Gaara, te preocupe?, Perdón, no era necesario que vinieras, ya estoy mejor...- la ninja medico y el kage cruzaron miradas preocupados pues notaban el avance del mal que padecía Lee, así que sin mas el pelirrojo suspiro y saco una ligera mochila de asalto de su saco. -Lee... Me es difícil decirte esto pero tu no perdiste y mucho menos te robaron tu equipo ninja, lo dejaste, por decima vez, en el interior del microondas, yo se que, aun estas consiente como para entender que algo no anda bien con tu cuerpo, así que por favor permite que te hagan un chequeo, tal vez... aun se pueda hacer algo- lo ultimo lo susurro con un tono de esperanza para si. -Esta bien... pero con una condición, cariño acércate- el susodicho se agacho un poco para que a Lee se le facilitara el susurrarle su acuerdo, dejando intrigada a la pelirosa que tenían en frente por un momento, pues al notar el sonrojo del mandatario de Suna sospecho que era.

-Bueno... Lamento decir que así como lo sospechaba su pareja, el kazekage, Lee, estas padeciendo de lo que se denomina como enfermedad mental progresiva o alzhéimer que se caracteriza por una degeneración de las células nerviosas del cerebro y una disminución de la masa cerebral; las manifestaciones básicas son la pérdida de memoria, la desorientación temporal y espacial y el deterioro intelectual y personal- el moreno se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no interrumpir, llenándose de sentimientos amargos.

-Pero... No es nada que tu no puedas curar, ¿verdad Sakura-san?- sonrió esperanzado -Bueno Lee... este mal realmente no tiene cura, pero tiene un tratamiento que puede retrasar la degeneración cognitiva de tu cerebro y células, permitiéndote tener una calidad de vida no tan dependiente de terceros- decía algo animada la kunoichi.- -Aun que deberás de estar un poco mas...- la voz de Sakura fue silenciada por arena. -Antes que nada... quiero hablar con su hija Uchiha Sarada y Uzumaki Nauto- solicito el regente de Suna.

Se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del hokage tomándose un lapso para entrar, pues no sabia si la petición que haría seria aprobada por su amigo, respiro hondo y entro calmo escondiendo su preocupación, como siempre, en aquel rostro inexpresivo. -Ah?, Gaara, vaya que has tardado, Sakura me informo que querías hablar conmigo y su hija, hace mas de una...- y no pudo mas, simplemente se quebró, rompiendo en llanto.

-¿Pero que le pasa, séptimo?-

-No lo se...Gaara, no te preocupes... no es como si hubiéramos esperado mucho, n-no llores, si- trato de calmarlo mientras la joven Uchiha le traía un vaso de té relajante. -B-beba un poco... tal vez así se sienta un poco mejor- Alzo la vista y extendió su mano para sostener el cálido recipiente que le ofrecía la mujer de cabellera negra, notando que esta no lo veía con lastima a pesar de lo patético que el se sentía, y pensó que tal vez por eso su mejor amigo la postulo como candidata a hokage, pues a diferencia del padre de ella no guardaba ninguna doble moral ni sentimientos de ira... era casi como Naruto, o Lee...

-Naruto... quisiera pedirte que... revoques el servicio como ninja a Rock Lee, además dadas las circunstancias de que has nominado a una sucesora y para fortalecer aun mas la alianza entre nuestras aldeas, me gustaría residir en Konoha como embajador de Suna, eso claro dejando como mi sucesor a Shinki- Al terminar de hablar noto rasgos de asombro muy marcados en el rubio y una mirada esperanzada y alegre en la morena -Acaso... es una petición tan mala?- Sus acompañantes negaron con la cabeza. -Entonces, por que esos gestos?- la uchiha y el uzumaki se voltearon a ver y casi al unísono contestaron -Es la primera vez que dice(ses) algo tan largo y rápido- los miro inexpresivo y silencioso, creando una atmosfera pesada e incomoda, como tan bien se le daban al pelirrojo -O-Oye tranquilo Gaara... que tal, si mejor me explicas la situación, así tal vez no sea tan necesario...-

-Lo es...No se, no se que tanto te haya dicho la doctora Uchiha, pero la condición de Lee es muy grabe... lo se por experiencia, Ebisou el anciano del consejo de la arena que era hermano de la abuela Chiyo, padeció esa enfermedad hace unos años y antes de morir ya no reconocía a nadie, ni siquiera podía moverse o hacer sus actividades naturales solo- Naruto escucho paciente, comprendiendo las razones de su amigo de querer proteger y cuidar a Lee, aun que el no creía necesario que Gaara dejara su pueblo y mucho menos su puesto... -Se que puedes estar pensando que abandonar a mi aldea por lee es malo, pero recuerda... que tu casi haces lo mismo por... por su padre- señalo a Sarada muy despectivo y tembloroso, pues sabia que no era correcto esas acciones, al terminar de hablar un gran silencio invadió la habitación.

-Esta bien... aun que no comprendo, sabes mejor que nadie que Sakura es buena con sus pacientes, tanto que incluso podría crear un tratamiento mas efectivo que los ya existentes, por que ese afán de hacerte cargo de todo?- en ese momento el pelirrojo no quiso dar ninguna explicación verdadera no por que no tuviera una, si no, por que creyó que los demás lo tomarían como un pensamiento egoísta de su parte. -Se lo debo, de la infancia...- dijo sin mas, sintiendo un sabor amargo de mentira dulce...

-¿Gaara?... Realmente, ¿eres tu?- aquella voz profunda muy distinta a la que escucho por primera vez cuando era solo un niño loco y homicida frustrado por una sociedad ignorante, fue sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Acaso ves a alguien mas que pueda mover la arena?- dijo sarcástico a su Lee -Tienes razón, a veces olvido ciertos detalles- una pequeña multitud de ninjas los observaba entre ellos sus tres hijos, los cuales sintieron un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de sus padres. -No te preocupes Lee aun así te amo-

"Solo no te olvides de mi"fue lo único que pensó al tomar la mano de su aun esposo...

 _Y aunque se que mi nombre ya no pronunciaras_  
 _No duele oirte contar como fue tu primer beso_  
 _Y en medio de esa guerra de rabia y desconcierto_  
 _Te vas perdiendo, te vas perdiendo_

 _-cuarteto de nos-_


End file.
